One of the consequences of the technology in the workplace has been the emergence of highly specialized machines and machine control environments. These machines and machine controls such as computer controlled systems have greatly increased the productivity and efficiency of workers by grouping substantial operative and control functions within a single compact environment minimizing the amount of movement and travel required by the worker to control diverse and complex functions. As workplace architects and creators have endeavored to further increase the effectiveness and efficiency of workers, greater numbers of controls and functions have been more densely grouped into smaller and smaller workspace type areas often referred to as workstations. Such work stations have achieved considerable variation and have included manufacturing system control facilities, computer work stations for information process, secretarial and administrative office environments as well as other facilitates throughout much of the modern industrial scene including inspection and fabrication stations, on assembly line type facilities, or the like.
While such highly efficient and compact workstation environments have greatly increased worker productivity and efficiency, the burdens imposed upon the worker in a workstation environment, which essentially limits the ranges of motions, muscle group changes, postural changes, and rest needed, by the worker. This environment has given rise to substantial risks of injury and other problems to the users of these workstations.
In particular, the tendency for such work stations to utilize a restricted seating portion for the worker and the manipulation of densely compacted controls such as a computer keyboard or the like has given rise to a variety of maladies such as the well known carpal tunnel syndrome as well as a variety of musculo-skeletal ailments generally referred to as repetitive motion syndrome.
One of the most common examples of such problems is the painful injury which often afflicts those operating computer keyboards for extended periods of time as the repeated high speed limited motion of the computer operator's fingers in a fixed keyboard position which gives rise to the carpal tunnel syndrome type injury.
Practitioners in the art have endeavored to provide workstation environments that are more ergonomic and provide improved support and adjustability of the operating environment to suit the physical dimensions and characteristics of the operator. Practitioners have provided work station environments in which the user is able to adjust the various operating dimensions of the work space environment such as the table height, the keyboard height, the height of footrest and chair seating surfaces as well as the angle of chair back supports and the distance to the worktable and so on.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,160 discloses an ergonomic seating system apparatus that includes a linear alignment member with an interconnected seating device such as a chair. An adjustable footrest is provided in combination with the linear adjustment and alignment member. The chair and linear alignment member and footrest are positioned with respect to a workplace environment such as a desk and computer. The user is able to adjust the chair position and height as well as the footrest height independently to optimize the ergonomic position for the user. This type of device still limits needed variation in position and other adaptations for the user that could alleviate or avoid injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,922 discloses a work station system in which a planar base supports a multiply articulated chair having an angularly movable backrest and various adjustable independently movable support pads and surfaces. An angularly movable support is coupled to the chair and includes a computer monitor and keyboard all capable of independent adjustment. This type of device still limits needed variation in position and other adaptations for the user that could alleviate or avoid injury. This device also lacks user guidance to optimal positioning and limits adaptation to user only initiated positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,141 issued to Mostashari sets forth a motorized mobile office for use in a van-type vehicle or the like. The interior of the van is configured to receive and support a complete workstation including a support chair and a computer keyboard support with additional surrounding work surfaces. This type of device still limits needed variation in position and other adaptations for the user that could alleviate or avoid injury. This device also lacks user guidance to optimal positioning and limits adaptation to user only initiated positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,786 sets forth an ergonomic keypads for desktop and armrest applications in which a pair of left and right ergonomic keypads are separately positioned on a desktop or armrest of a chair to permit the user to operate the keypads while assuming a more comfortable and natural hand and wrist position. The separate keypads may be hingedly interlockingly to function as a compact unitary keyboard for desktop use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,363 discloses a therapeutic aid for use by a patient in developing fine, medium and gross arm movements. The device includes a pair of elongated adjustable length arms pivotally coupled at their junction and securable at one end to a chair backrest or the like. A pen or other therapeutic apparatus may be secured to the remaining end of the pivotal arm combination and serves as a guide for arm and hand movement on the part of the user. This type of device still limits needed variation in position and other adaptations for the user that could alleviate or avoid injury. This device also lacks user guidance to optimal positioning and limits adaptation to user only initiated positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 20020041785 sets forth a workstation that includes a worktable and chair defining workstation geometry. A plurality of adjustable elements is utilized within the workstation to facilitate variation of the workstation geometry. A controller is coupled to the adjustable elements of the workstation to apply a gradual long-term motion profile signals to the adjustable elements of the workstation. The work station geometry is varied in response to the imposition of the motion profile signals upon the adjustable elements of the work station to provide substantially imperceptible changes of the work station operator's physical position to avoid or minimize the many maladies associated with restricted or limited motion operation within work stations. Further, a continuous passive motion keyboard is provided that changes the keyboard position relative to the keyboard user. While this keyboard may move it is not interactive, it lacks the ability to make regular specific movements based on workload or time spent working. This keyboard does not monitor the user to produce a safer environment, it just moves at intervals unrelated to the input or stress of the user from the task. This causes unnecessary interruptions at random intervals to the worker without any guarantees of benefit. It also limits adaptation to movement only and no customization of such movement is available.
FIG. 1 shows a manually positionable ergonomic keyboard by use of a plastic crankshaft. It is clumsy and difficult to use. The user is given no indication on when if or how much to move the board. The keyboard is unable to guide the user to position it optimally. Additionally no attention at all is given to static loading, a requirement to carpal tunnel/repetitive strain injury. Additionally, the lack of a corresponding wrist rest allows wrist hyperextension. This type of device still limits needed variation in position and other adaptations for the user that could alleviate or avoid injury. This device also lacks user guidance to optimal positioning and limits adaptation to user only initiated positioning.
FIG. 2 is another ergonomic keyboard. This keyboard is split and manually moveable in a tenting and splaying motion. This keyboard is not motorized or sensored. It offers no way to guide the user to the best keyboard positions. A manual adjustment mechanism is used so for the user can decide on the best course of treatment. There is no adaptation at all to address repetition a key component to carpal tunnel syndrome and repetitive stress injuries. This type of device still limits needed variation in position and other adaptations for the user that could alleviate or avoid injury. This device also lacks user guidance to optimal positioning and limits adaptation to user only initiated positioning.
FIG. 3 shows a stationary ergonomic keyboard. There is no human adaptation at all. The keyboard does not alter its position at all. There is no attention or adaptation for different sized users, different injuries or environments. This keyboard fails to address most of the needs of carpal tunnel and repetitive stress injury sufferers. In fact, it does nothing to address the chief cause of carpal tunnel and repetition strain injury, repetition itself.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided improvement over fixed inflexible work station environments or ordinary flat keyboards, there remains a continuing need in the art for work station environments and apparatuses that provide further attention to the physical needs of the user and which protect the user more substantially against the limited motion and confined motion types of injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome or repetitive motion syndrome. Such improvements would include programs that detect the user's needs and act accordingly.